


We're Just A Flicker, A Spark That Lasts Forever

by nothing_rhymes_with_ianto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto/pseuds/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just A Flicker, A Spark That Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this GIF set on Tumblr: http://torchwoodgifs.tumblr.com/post/21921846964

For a moment, his mind is blank of anything but one blaring cry of _NO!_ , and then he is by her side, easing her into his arms, careless of the blood and grime covering the floor like a morbid blanket. He hears nothing but the blood rushing in his ears, the frantic speech of his colleagues fades to background noise as he watches Toshiko— his beautiful Toshiko— slipping away from him.

There’s a lull in talk and action, or something changes, and Toshiko looks right at him, and suddenly she’s there. The slight psychic ability that he knew she’d always had and now they’ve locked eyes and he can _feel_ her in his head.

_Toshiko._

_My Captain._ A small smile flits across her face. Then, _I can’t…_

_It’s okay. We love you. It’s okay._

_Thank you, Jack. Thank you for saving me._

Then she’s gone.


End file.
